UnOrdinary Wikia:Treatment of Vandalism
Note: Policy pages will have a talk page instead of a comment section. Vandalism is the act of incorrectly changing a page, causing the article or page to be incorrect, unpresentable, or both. Types of Vandalism There are a few types of vandalism, depending on which page it appears on. Vandalising can be anything from putting incorrect or outdated information on a page, to deleting text. Vandalism on Article Pages Types generally include: * Deleting text ** Deleting all of the text. * Adding gibberish, unrelated content or speculation. * Changing the article's name without notifying one of the admins beforehand. Notify them by leaving a message on their message wall. * Changing text to a language other than English, or when present, Japanese. ** Changing the entire article's language into any language except for English. More types may crop up due to creative vandals, but these are the most common issues that may come up. Nobody wants to check the Page History to find out if the page has been vandalised, but if anything suspicious appears, it will be checked and action taken. Please note, being disrespectful and leaving rude comments is not vandalism, but it does not look good, and rude statements or statements implying one user should consider another user "superior" to them will generally be treated in the same class as vandalism. Punishments *If anyone who edits blatantly vandalises the wiki, they will likely be banned by an administrator. *Edits that are harmful or in violation of the wiki's rules will result in a warning from an administrator or veteran user. The decision is then up to the administrators if they will ban the user or if they will give them another chance. *If a new user has broken some rules but their edits appear to be in good faith, they will likely not be marked for a ban. Instead, the user may receive a post on the user's message wall explaining to them why and what they were doing wrong. However, if the user refuses to change their attitude after being warned, they will be banned. *Creating a new account to circumvent an existing ban will result in the banned account(s) being banned for an increased period and the new account being permanently banned. Block's Length A registered user can be banned up to an infinite amount of time, but IP accounts tend to only be blocked up to a year, because they tend to reset before that time. The length of the ban will be decided by the administrators, unless there was a forum about that specific user as mentioned previously; then the user will be banned for the time period the community agreed on. An important point to keep in mind is that if a user comes back from a block and continues to misbehave, their new block will be longer than the last one, and will continue to increase for each offence. Admins may make minor alterations to this if they feel a case warrants it, but generally, ban lengths will be these lengths: * 1 Day * 3 Days * 1 Week * 2 Weeks * 1 Month * 3 Months * 6 Months * 1 Year * Infinite Punishment and Rule Disputes If any user feels the rules, guidelines, and ideas are unfair, please discuss them to an administrator, either by leaving a message on their message wall, on a policy talk page, or on a forum. We all recommend as comments from random IP addresses are of less priority. Furthermore, comments from better received and more active users will be taken more seriously than comments from less active users. Category:Community Category:Policy